Free -- An Extremely Special Story!
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: An intriguing story about a girl named Sukai, and her life as the new generation's Sailor Moon... As well as her trials & errors with the men in her life, lolzness! Enjoy... Rated T: For some language (NO f-bombs), dialogue and flirtatious remarks... Again, lolzNESS!


_**F**__**r**__**e**__**e**_**: Bookisode #1: **_**F**__**r**__**e**__**e**__**!**_

**[Hama-Con Special Version!] **

_By: Sukai Todd _

_DISCLAIMER: FOR NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES! _

_**A **__**Sukai **__**Holiday… **_

Introduction:

Opening Credits/Oi Vay, Today! 

_Hello, _

_My name is Sukai Cross Todd… Well that's my real name, but most bullies at my school know me is Sukai 'James' Todd… Which to me, is a fascinating insult! Because seriously, I quite enjoy the name James. So I don't know why they find it, so 'tormenting' towards me? Why do they find it, so tormenting? I'm honestly happy with that nickname, so I don't get where their goals are… Nor do I understand what they hope to accomplish! Well mainly, what Darien Chiba is hoping to accomplish by "bullying" me (*giggles cockily*); if you intend to call IT that! Because truthfully, unless I'm having a low self-esteem day; I'm quite pleased with myself & the woman I see when I look in the mirror! So… I don't know, what his goals are… Especially knowing, he might very well be Tuxedo Mask! & if that's the case, he simply just cut the crap & make-out with ME! I mean seriously, what does he have to loose? He doesn't truly have a reputation, as an AMAZINGLY popular guy… I mean yes he is popular, but that doesn't make him world-famous! Lolzness… Anyway, here is the Bookisode of my 'sucky life'; if you wish to call it that! & here are the opening credits – _

(*Plays The Glitch Mob's 'Derezzed (Remix)', Originally Performed By Daft Punk!*) with a picture-montage...

& now we begin –

Assignment #1:

_**It's TOO Early ON! **_

Rumours were going around… Hushed whispers, were ensuing! The newspapers were being handed out by the dozen, the drama-queens & nerdy geeks were banning together... Why? Because the main article, of this newspaper was story all its own! It was a true story, about how one anime-freak girl who felt she had only herself to truly believe in her – Whoa, whoa, whoa BACK-UP! What? Sukai, I'm narrating _your_ story here… So, that doesn't MEAN you have to make it so formulaic! Jeeze, even the first story I was ever in; you always give me that stigma… Well, forgive me Master Arthur; but I want the audience to be SURPRISED when they see the ending! So that means, you have to edit your narration a little… You want me, to edit MY narration? No duh! Fine…

This story is about Sukai Todd & how she went from high-school outcast to become – well, just read & find-out… That's better! Thank you! Always accusing me of being formulaic… Well! BACK TO THE STORY! "Huh… What a boring walk, to school!" Sukai thought aloud, wondering – "When is that sexy, 'bully' Darien going to insult me?" She asked, thinking aloud… Suddenly realizing, Darien was standing in front of her; blocking the sidewalk from her view!

"Oh joy… He appears to be having an unfortunate day!" Sukai thought aloud, as she walked up to him. "Eh, meatball-head! I believe I'm the one who dedicates whether I'm having a bad day, or not…" Darien snapped, (*snaps fingers cutely*) coldly… "Well forgive me, for reading your facial expressions! Guess I need to take the fact that I'm in your presence, into my consideration… Because I am after all, **your favorite** 'victim'!" She knew, she was testing him with her catchy phrases & clever puns; yet she didn't honestly care – it was about time, he got a droplet of his own medicine! "Whoa, whoa… Meatball-head! Who said, you _were_ **my favorite** victim? Or is that simply your ego kicking in?" Ooh! Seems he was trying, to retaliate with his own flirtatiousness… "Some call it cockiness, I call it confidence… There isn't anything wrong, with one powerful girl knowing her strengths & weaknesses!" Sukai was starting to like, this conversation she was having with Darien 'The Devil/Bully' Chiba! "Just because, you believe that… Doesn't make it true!" Darien smirked,

Clearly enjoying this little chess-match of a conversation! "Sure… That's why I do my research & learn from life-experiences… From which I can deduct fact or fiction, from the statement & the reasoning I use!" _She truly is a cleverly sexy, superstar! _"Well, well, well meatball-head… You're allot smarter, than I may give you credit for." He thought aloud, impressed with how intelligently clever she was… "Not too shabby, for a girl who listens to Alvin & the Chipmunks." Darien smirked, "Thank you, Darien… I appreciate that, but you should know to never underestimate the girl who listens to Alvin & the Chipmunks!" Sukai replied, realizing how close they were standing –

_Is it just me, or am I getting along with Darien? Like more than usual, because we do tend to get along well when we're being normal weirdoes! _"Sukai… Can I show you something?" Darien asked, as they continued walking towards school… "S – Sure… What is it?" Sukai suddenly felt her heart pounding, her mind racing & mouth beginning to water; as they stopped in front of the local Halloween attraction… "Well, they said they may have some bad weather tonight. So I decided, it would probably be better if I showed you this when it's safer…" He explained, as she turned to notice the beautiful light display all-over the fields of the Halloween attraction - "Now, if you watch… You'll notice, that the lights – "Huaahh! How beautiful!" Sukai accidentally cut him off, as they watched the lights suddenly shoot to the sky & bloom into a stunning, blue fireworks; as the sky itself darkened & the gloomy weather began… "Wow… That is truly a beautiful sight, especially considering it's a haunted house attraction! Thank you, for showing me that. I might just go to that attraction, with Kyo & Yuki!" Sukai firstly bowed, as Darien then thought aloud… "Kyo & Yuki? Are those the two boys, who are in love with you?" Darien's bluntness, I love it! "In love with me? Well, I didn't think that they were _in love_ with me… Per say, but I could've been subconsciously oblivious! Maybe they are… Huh?" She asked, curiously… "Sukai, they're teenage boys with hormones & you're obviously a _**drop-dead beautiful **_girl!" He explained, sweetly (Awwwhh!)…

"R – Really? You – you believe I'm beautiful, drop-dead beautiful?" Sukai asked, blushing! "Of course… I do, that's as though you're asking Tuxedo Mask is he in love with Sailor Moon?" Interesting analogy, Tuxedo! "Ohh crap… Did I just reveal myself?" Darien asked, curiously… "Darien, normally I wouldn't tell someone this. Yet this is a special case, so I'll just go ahead & say it – "Huh? – "Shut up & kiss me!" Sukai commanded, as their lips came closer & closer - "Please… Tuxedo!" She whispered, as they you guessed it – MADE-OUT! [Sukai: Oh Yes, they did-It!] Anyway, as they started making-out… "_**Hmm**_…" Sukai breathed, **breathily**… "Sh – should we stop?" She asked, _**in between his intensely passionate French-kisses**_! "No… No! Trust me, we should keep going…" He grunted_**, through her equally-as-passionate French-kisses**_…

_**SUDDENLY!**_! [Sukai: & randomly, if I may add…]! Someone preassembly, Jadeite shot an arrow [Sukai: Don't ask me, why I chose an arrow… It just came to ME!] covered in a venomous poison; straight into Sukai's back… "Hmm… HMM? Ahhh!" She shrieked, suddenly breaking the kiss & falling into Darien's arms. "SUKAI!" Darien gasped, as she gazed at him tears streaking down her face from the pain… "Darien… Forgive me!" Sukai pleaded, her cheeks reddening merely by his touch. "For kicking this punk's ass!" She winked, suddenly causing Jadeite to shoot her a glare –

"Seriously?" He snapped (*snaps fingers epically to unfitting K-Pop music*), as he jumped in front of them… "It IS my story!" She sobbed, the poison continuing to slither through her veins. "& I guess, that makes you Sailor Moon…" Jadeite rolled his eyes, at the thought! "Obviously – OHH!" Sukai shrieked, as she suddenly transformed into – "The Lady IN BLACK?!" A random, onlooker demanded; dumbfounded. "Okay, seriously? Why the Lady in Black? Why not, the Evil Sailor Moon?" She asked, curiously… "Fair enough!" Darien agreed, as he transformed into – "Oh JOY! Tuxedo Mask…" Jadeite exclaimed, as he then ordered Sukai to… "Attack! Uh… Evil Sailor Moon!" He ordered, "commandingly". "If that's TRULY what you wish, from me…" Sukai grinned, as Tuxedo smirked "If one such beautiful maiden, is evil then surely the midsummer's night's dream she has is light pink & corrupted…" He began, "Therefore, if this dearest Juliet is in a corrupted dream; she shall need someone to kiss her awake!"

Dayum, he's SEXY… "What is this, Romeo x Juliet? I thought this was a Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket fanfiction? Why are you using such confusing references? Especially that one about xxxHolic!" Jadeite asked, as Sukai ignored him & told Tuxedo – "Well, who shall be this person to awaken me from this light-pink corrupted midsummer's night's dream?" Sukai smirked, placing her hand on his chest. "Who else, yet the handsome knight of moonlight… Tuxedo Mask?" _& why is he talking about himself, in the third person? _Jadeite is such a critic! "Then awaken from me, from this light-pink corrupted midsummer's night's dream… Darien Shields Chiba!" Sukai grinned, ripping his mask off with her free hand & he replied; "With pleasure… Sukai Cross Todd!" He winked, as the two began making IT out… Woo!

"You're joking, right?" Jadeite asked, as he watched Tuxedo wrap his arms around the small of Sukai's back… "_**If I said I want your body NOW, would you hold it against me?!**_" Darien grunted, in between the intense kisses! "_**No… I wouldn't, believe me! Because I feel the exact, exact same way!**_" Sukai squealed, as their kissing seemed to only intensify & horrify Jadeite… Which leads us to!

Assignment #2:

**PinocchIO! **

Finally when Sukai arrived home, after school & began checking her email… "Kya-aaaahhh!" She squealed, as she read the email from WhyJeeEntertainment (perhaps more popularly known as YGEntertainment) –

(IGNORE THE 'HARRY POTTER' WRITING!) & realized what this evening signified… "Yes, yes, YES!" Sukai grinned, as she placed her computer carefully on her bed; began cheerfully dancing & singing the story points aloud! "I'm FINALLY making a movie, now I'm gonna be free… Yay, yay ME! W-Watch me, do ME! Oooh, sexy actors here I come… & this won't be the last ONE!" I could explain, what this evening signifies but if you're intelligent & have enough common sense; you most likely understand! "YayNESS-NESS-NESS!" She squealed, as she continued dancing to the Dubstep music in her head! "Miss Todd! Miss Todd…" _Oh crizap, it's Yuki! I can't wait to tell him, the news… Damn it though, I totally forgot about the origani (AKA rice-balls) to pick-up for an appetizer for tonight's dinner… Damn it again, I just remembered Yuki's cousin Hatsuharu was supposed to visit tonight also! Damn it TO HELL, I forgot how sexy he was… Huh oi vay, what am I going to say? First thing's first, I need to simply relax & open the door – _"Miss Todd, are you okay? You went silent on me…" Yuki asked, as Sukai then anxiously opened the door. "Ahh, yes… Yuki! Yuki Sohma, my dear Yuki…" She created a clearly anxious smile, as she forced herself to be relaxed… "Oh, dear? I'm your dear Yuki now?" He asked, flirtatiously!

"Huh… Oh guess, you are!" Sukai shrugged the awkwardness off, as he chuckled along with her… "Huh-huh! Oh well then, I guess that makes you my _**dearest**_ Miss Todd…" Yuki chuckled, light-heartedly! "Now, my dearest Miss Todd… About the origani?" He asked, lovingly… "Yes, I'm going to the store; right now!" She grinned, cheerfully. "Well my dearest Miss Todd, are you sure you want to go to the store by yourself?" Yuki asked, in an almost _**morbidly flirtatious**_ mannerism! "Uh… Yes, why?" Sukai asked, in a slightly awkward curiosity! (HA!)… "Umm, no reason… I was just reading the newspaper & I read some sort of article about this creeper on the loose – "& this creeper, is? – "An old friend of mine, actually… - "Ah, nice cover! – "Thanks! Wait a minute…" Yuki demanded, amazed at how clever she was! "See ya' soon, Yuki!" Sukai grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek & heading out…

"Huh…" He thought aloud, as he suddenly noticed her email & started "accidentally" reading her acceptance letter… [Sukai: Like I would care either way!]… "She HAS to WHAT?" Yuki demanded, reading the 'not-so' fine print! & yes in that 'not-so' fine print, Sukai will be having to make-out with teenaged, Crystal-Tokyo-Born, South Korean-pop icon (who she just so happens, to secretly despisingly (despisingly, is a word NOW!) love) Hayate Akachan & not only that but they're going to be playing a heroic couple! With SOME intensely inappropriate schenes! So, you can guess what will happen with their relationship… Or I'll let you keep believing that, anyway!

Anyway, as Sukai was searching for the best origani, to serve… She felt herself, think aloud – "Hmm… I wonder, what flavor would Hatsuharu enjoy? Because all I seem to be optioned with, are sweet & spicy vs. plain with orange slices?" Sukai wondered, curiously… "Hey, pretty young girl…" Ultra-polite Haru, XD! "Huh? Whoaa crizap!" She gasped, suddenly bumping her shopping-basket into his chest causing the items, to crash & mix with his own soon-to-be purchases… "Ohh…" Sukai suddenly felt her cheeks, redden at the sight of who should be known as – HOTsuharu! Aka Haru… "I - I - I'm so sorry," She blushed, so moonstruck it was adorable – well adorably sexy, to Haru! "Huh… Oh, it's no issue!" He chuckled, flirtatiously… "Here, let me help you… Ee-hee!" Sukai giggled, as she helped re-organize their items & Haru asked – "Hey, pretty young girl… Could you help me, in deciding on what would be a nice origani gift? I'm going to visit my family & I want to surprise this girl, I've been hearing allot about!" He asked, explanatorily… "Sure, sure! What do you know, about this girl? As in what has your family, told you about her… Because it might help me, in order to have a better idea of her tastes!" She replied, "Lolzness…" She added, giggling! "Well, I know you likes sweets, spicy food & rice. But from what I heard, I also would like to believe she enjoys plain rice with orange slices…" Haru explained, still a bit curious as to what he was looking for. "Wait a millisecond… Are you Hatsuharu Sohma?" Sukai asked, curiously… "Yes, that would be me… Are you the infamous Sukai Todd?" Haru asked, as it struck him as though it were a bolt of velvety lightning from the enraged Heavens! "Infamous? Maybe, I have been watching _too many_ reruns of 'Chicago'…" She turned jokingly, as he chuckled simultaneously… "Ha-ha, ha! You truly are a creation all-your-own… Last time, I heard about you it was something about 'TRON:LEGACY'…" He grinned, chuckling! "Oh God… You mean, Yuki talks about me on the phone?" Sukai asked, realizing how ironic this situation was! "Do I mean? You are ALL he talks about! It's always 'Miss Todd' this, 'Miss Todd' that, 'Miss Todd' turns me on… 'Miss Todd' does she love me, does she love me not? I swear, sometimes it can get quite annoying!" Haru explained, starting to feel a belly-laugh in his stomach! "So, he does love me… Damn it, I knew if I snogged Darien; I'd get repercussions!" Sukai thought aloud, slamming her fist into her hand… "Yup, that did it!" He felt the overwhelming feeling, of a belly-laugh overpowering him & causing him to nearly sob at the hysteria of Sukai's thought! "Wha – what's so funny?" She asked, feeling him grip her wrist as he continued laughing… "I'm not laughing at you, I – I swear! Huh, huh, HA!" Haru enjoying the greatness of ultra-XD! "Well, luckily it was only a one-time thing… So!" Sukai began giggling, with him… "Oh God… Ha, HAA, HAA!" He laughed, loudly starting to cause a scene as she continued giggling with him until the point that he & I have photographic evidence; "accidentally" pulled her into a hug – "Umm…" She blushed, feeling him breathe into her ear! "Haahh…" He breathed, in a low almost monotone voice… "Congrats, on that movie by the by…" _& he knows this, HOW?! _Sukai wondered, a bit confused as to how he retrieved this knowledge… Hmm, hmm, hmm! "Umm… You don't have to keep hugging me," Sukai explained, her cheeks getting warmer by the nanosecond! "You mean, you don't want me to?" He smirked, grunting… "No, no, NO! That's NOT what I meant… I simply mean, that I just – "Relax, Sukai… I was just teasing you!" Haru grinned, sexily still holding her intensely CLOSE… "You're lucky, you turn me on…" Sukai snapped, (*snaps fingers cutely to unfitting K-Pop music*) slightly tested! "Well, you want to forget about the origani & see if we can make a movie of our own?" HOLY CRAP!, Haru? "As tempting as that offer is, I really do need to buy something before the store closes!" She politely & cleverly refused, his oh-so enticing offer as he finally started to let her go… "Fair enough…" He agreed, reluctantly. Then after a somewhat enjoyable dinner, at the Sohma house…

Sukai finished reading her email, she realized that she – "Had to make-out with Hayate Akachan? Damn… Well, there goes the neighborhood!" She exclaimed, as she finished reviewing her script the one she wrote… "Ah well, I guess… That simply adds to this love octagon!" Sukai thought aloud, as she chose her best ensemble for going on the set the next afternoon!

Assignment #3:

**PinocchIO! Pt. II: **_**The Devil's Den**_**… **

Then the next afternoon, on set… As Sukai was taking in the vast environment, the beautiful costumes & amazing cameras – "You ready, for the make-out scene?" Hayate smirked, standing behind her. "Make-out scene?" Sukai demanded, as he chuckled & messed with her hair a little… "Huh-huh, you're a cutie kid… Not being prepared for the rehearsal, of the scene you wrote!" He chuckled, as his fingers slid through the top of her hair & messed it up a little! "I am prepared! I just didn't realize, that we'd be rehearsing that scene first…" She replied, brushing her hair back into place… "Well, you did write the rehearsal-list didn't you?" Hayate asked, smirking! "True, but the only reason I wrote that was because I wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way!" Sukai exclaimed, getting tested by his teasing… "Guess that makes it easier, doesn't it?" He winked, causing her shoot him a pair of daggers whilest saying – "It does, it does make it… Why you little!" She growled, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Sukai, it's time get into costume…" One of the make-up artists explained, as she nodded & the two went their separate ways for costumes & cosmetics!

Finally, at the actual rehearsal… "Alright, now when you kiss her… Make sure you speak tenderly & seductively, at the same time; also don't be afraid to kiss her a little harder than you normally would!"_ Oi with the director_… "Okay? & action…" _He just has make it so intense, doesn't he? _"The pretear, needs only a kiss to awaken her from the dream that is seemingly neverending… The nightmare, that she can't awaken from…" Hayate whispered, tenderly as he placed his hand on her right cheek & kissed her passionately on the lips! "_**Hmm…**_" _**Sukai breathed, in between his amazingly passionate French-kisses**_… "& cut! Great job, everybody…" _Of course, the director has to cut_… "Now, let's start over from the beginning… & this time, Sukai once he kisses you don't be afraid to interact with him; a little more. Kiss him back, place your hand on his chest okay?" Sam Raimi AKA the director explained, as she nodded & she placed her hand on his chest. "Like this?" She asked, curiously as Hayate gave her a gaze… "Yup, yup that's perfect! & if you feel the urge, don't be afraid to stroke his chest…" He explained, as she then stroked his chest a little causing Hayate to smirk with his lips glistening with touch of drool on the top of his bottom lip. "Like this?" She whispered, as he smirked grunting in reply – "Yea… Just like that, that's perfect!" Hayate grunted, as the director then shouted… "& ACTION!" He shouted, as Hayate then explained – "The pretear, needs only a kiss to awaken her from the dream that is seemingly neverending… The nightmare, she can't awaken from." _**He whispered, passionately as he placed his hand on her cheek & the two began French-kissing!**_ "_**Hmm**_…" _**Sukai breathed, as she placed her hand on his chest**_. "& cut! Wondrous, wondrous…" Sam shouted, as he clapped with the rest of the crew… "Alright, last rehearsal cut for today…" He explained, as the two nodded & he ordered – "& action!" Sam exclaimed, as Hayate & Sukai then performed the scene for the third time… "The pretear, only needs a kiss to awaken from the dream that is seemingly neverending… The nightmare, she can't awaken from." Hayate grunted, as he again placed his hand on her cheek & they began French-kissing! "_**Hmm**_…" _**Sukai breathed, as she began stroking his chest with her right hand**_… "Cut! That was perfect, just amazing…" Sam explained, clapping with the rest of the crew.

Finally that evening, as Sukai was journaling about her experience on one of the 'you are allowed to chillax on' sets… "Oh, that's where you went… I wondered where you had gone to, after _**those intense rehearsals**_!" Hayate exclaimed, as he sat down next to her. "I assumed, I'd find you here… This is one the most emotionally-erupting sets of the film." He explained, as she closed her journal & he glanced at the field in front of them. "Indeed, especially with that fake thunderstorm effect…" Sukai agreed, feeling a bit uneasy – just sitting so chillaxed with Hayate. Especially knowing, that he was a FAMOUS K-Popstar & that he was probably used to shooting scenes like that all the time… "Hmm, yes… This set has caused me to feel some intriguingly depressing emotions, which is quite impressive considering a girl two years younger than me designed it…" Hayate smirked, his eyes sliding towards Sukai's lips. "T – Thank you, I appreciate that… But you should never underestimate the girl who is two years younger, than you!" She blushed, forcing herself to act 'confident'… "When I was younger, I used to dream of being a famous actor." He explained, somewhat out of the blue! "Oh… That was… Random." She reacted, accordingly! "I used to think, that if I was a famous actor… I could have all the money, I needed; I could have all the food, in the world. I could dine with the hottest women & spend like a scam-artiste! Then I actually became famous… That's when I got hounded by tabloids for the simplest trips to the store, I was forced to train 24/7 for every little thing… I had to wear disgusting gooey, make-up & dance like a womanizer. I had sign autographs for girls, I felt sorry for… Fame does suck, somewhat in my eyes! Because it's simply another form of torture, you have to create an escape from…" His words, were so deep & sorrowful… Sukai couldn't help, but feel a little sorry for him. "Not to mention, every girl I was forced to kiss was doing it for the money… Clearly not because they had any spec of passion left for their employment, they knew they were being used & they knew they were using others… Their innocence was dead, or it least that's how it seemed." Hayate continued, as an actual thunderstorm began approaching them… "Then I met you, today…" He whispered, tears filling his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. "I saw your innocence, your naivety… I felt the passion, when you kissed me. I know you meant, what you wrote about being in a nightmare you couldn't awaken from…" Hayate whispered, sobbing & pulling her closer –

[IGNORE THE SUBTITLES!]… "I could completely relate, to that pain… That suffering, that nightmare." He sobbed, as his lips nearly touched hers only reaching her cheek…

_As if I'm NOT already, in a love-octagon! _Sukai nearly thought aloud, slightly enraged that this delicious piece of man-candy was so in love with her & this would be the _**5**_th guy after her heart… "I – I – I'm sorry… Forgive me." Hayate explained, starting to let her go. "No, no… It's nice to know, this is more than simply business to you." She gazed at his lips, as their faces came closer… "It's so much more than that, to me… There has to be something more, for me to want you… & I do want you, more than you'll ever know." _Damn i-iiii-it! _Sukai blushed, as he continued releasing his deepest emotions! "Well, t – thank you… I'm flattered, you turn me on as well." _Sukai, don't say THAT of all things to this newb! _She thought, blushing as Hayate replied with – "I'm glad to hear that, because I truly want make-out with you right now…" He smirked, as their lips met… "_**Hmm**_…" She breathed, in between his passionate, French-kisses!

Assignment #4:

**Repercussions pt. I: Goodness Me! **

The day was annoyingly bright, outside Maybach Academy & as Sukai was heading into the hallway… "There you are!" _Damn it… _Darien shouted, as Sukai glanced up at him. "Sukai, I have something important to ask you…" He explained, as he pulled her into the supply closet… "What ARE you DOING?!" Sukai demanded, confused! "Do I MEAN anything, to YOU?" Darien exclaimed, truly enraged… "Wha – what?" She asked, dumbfounded… "I heard about that scene, you had to shoot Hayate Aragon or whatever his name is… & I also heard that you two got quite cozy; on set!" He roared, knowing he probably shouldn't have done this… "Darien…" Sukai gazed at him, holding back tears. "WHAT?! You know the only reasons, I kissed you were because I Love You… & that you turn me OWN, that's WHY!" Darien sobbed, as she bravely pulled him into a hug… "Is everything, I have done in my life a mistake? Have I not been there, enough for you?" He asked, in a sexily emo style –

"No… Everything you've done in your life, has not been a mistake… You have no idea, how much I Love You; Tuxedo Mask." She smirked, lovingly; as they shared a passionate French-kiss [Sukai: Trigun Reference! #2 Ze first one, was when Darien said 'Is everything I have ever done, in my life a mistake?']… "Forgive me, for _**doing this… But I've been aching for us, to do something more since I met you." He smirked back, as he suddenly penned her against the closet door**_… "_**Whoa! I like that**_…" Sukai gasped, as I am reminded that this scene is –

**CENSORED! **

_**To Be Continued…. **_


End file.
